Change the Past save His Future
by Clove15
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto has died in battle after defeating Madara. Karuma ask the tailed beast to send him back during Kushina pregnancy , so he can save Naruto's parents and give him a better life. Couples are : MinatoxKushina, Narutox Hinata , Sasuke x Sakura ,Jiraya x Tsunade , and Kakashi x Anko and more. will have some OC in it. Please review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Change the past Save his future

Disclaimer _I _do not own Naruto or any other Anime .

OC clans are needed for Uzu they can be made up or crossover clans I already have a fairy -Tail clan.

Kurama's Pov.

Are Tail begins in the mind scape of one Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto were the nine benji were residing , they were currently having a serious discussion on what to do about there current situation , which sadly was the death of there hero/ savior Uzumaki /Namikaze Naruto which of course meant their deaths were coming as well. Yes it shock everybody when the young youth suddenly clasp only seconds after defeating Madara Uchia and then died minutes later but not before finally telling Hinata Hyuga that he loved her that scene was still freshly painted in are favorite Nine Tailed Fox Kurama's mind.

( Flash back)

Naruto laid dying in his fathers arms and for the first time since he could remember he finally felt at peace almost as if he had completed what he had been born to do but sadly he knew that his time was up for there was no longer any need for the child of prophecy now that the world had been saved and all, but he still had one more thing left to do ,"Dad can you take me to Hinata ?" "It's really Important." Minato didn't say anything only nodded has he held his son tighter he used the Flying Thunder god jutsu to get across the field .

The former Hokage didn't need to wast anytime searching for the Hyuga heiress as Hinata was still at spot that Naruto had last seen her, NARUTO KUN ! Hinata shouted has she spoted Minato caring Naruto in his arms quickly racing over to her crush ,Hinata's heart stop for a moment as her bukugan saw how week Naruto's heart was " How is he still conscious !" thought astounded Hinata as she finally reach him . "Naruto-Kun" cried Hinata taking his hand into her own "Shh Hinata it's ok " It's going to be ok" Naruto's heart hurt how could he have been so selfish here was a girl that gave him her whole heart while he had gone running after Sakura someone that he knew would never love him the way Hinata had and still did God he hated himself right now. 

"Hinata" Naruto started "let me start off by saying how sorry I am for being a baka , Naru "no let me talk he cut her off before she could finish her sentence , I know it couldn't have been easy for you to love me for so long but keep having to see me run after another girl you absolutely held no interest in me what so ever and for that I'm sorry" Naruto whispered Hinata in shock , "I'm not finish yet continued Naruto the truth is Hinata is that I don't deserve you not now not ever but that's why I guess I've come to love you so much ."

Hinata Hyuga was struck speechless but to her benefit the guy she loved since she could remember was telling her he loved her too , I think that would be enough to strike anyone speechless however the moment was short lived has Naruto fell into a coughing fit" Naruto-Kun "cried Hinata! 

" I think if I could have just one regret it would be not telling you sooner Naruto continued were he left off even though at this point he could barely breath , "Naruto Minato cut in you need to stop talking you must save your strength " Naruto turned his head in his Father's direction " Dad Naruto said you and I both know that I'm not going to make it even the nine binji can't save me now so I must say what I'm going to now ". Hinata at hearing the awful news began to tear up she just refused to believe it "Naruto-Kun surly Tsunade -Sama can do something for you or even Sakura_san the girl was becoming desperate Naruto gave her a sad look .

"Hinata please don't cry I'd hate to die knowing I made you upset " and with the last of his strength he rose up and kiss her on the lips then he fell unconscious .

( end flash back)

Kurama he heard his sister Matabi call out to him what are we going to do now? He couldn't help but sigh It was a good thing that Naruto and him had gotten to talk privately before he died , they had come up with a plan so outrageous it shock Kurama that his knuckle headed host had the brains to come up with it . 

(Flash back)

Hey guys Naruto called out to the Nine Beast that now resided in him I'm sorry to say that this is good -buy he said sadly

" DARN'T JUST WHEN I WAS STARTING TO LIKE YOU KID UGHHH!" Shukaku shouted angrily

"THIS IS MOST UNFORTUNE IT I'M REALLY GOING TO MISS YOU KID ,"SON GOKU said sadly

"THANK-YOU FOR HELPING US KITTEN I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP YOU "said Matabi

" SUCH A SHAME YOU HAVE TO GO "Isobi stated

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE BORING NOW WITHOUT YOU IN IT" said Chomei looking depressed 

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU KID I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE AFTER LIFE THOUGH YOU DESERVE IT "said Gyuki

" I WISH WE HAD MORE TIME TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER "Saiken said honestly 

"SAME HERE WITH ME ," said Kokuo

"Thanks guys I mean it I could never have defeated Madara on my own I just wish there was something I could do to keep you guys from dying with me " said Naruto sadly , Don't worry about it kid Gyuki said we'll reform eventually somewhere "Yeah said Naruto but will you remember anything that's happened  
>I hate the thought of you guys having to be sealed again ? That I don't know said Gyuki . Naruto nodded numbly when he suddenly realized that he was missing one binji .<p>

"Hey were is Kurama he said"? after all he couldn't leave without saying good-bye to his friend that had help him so much through this war now could he?

TURN AROUND KIT , Naruto quickly turned around and to the shock of the fox Naruto wrapped his arms around his oversized leg in attempt to hug him thank-you Kurama Naruto said vigor , Hey um guys he said turning around to face the other binji could me and Kurama have a few minutes alone please?

The binji turned and went to the opposite corner of the room giving the two friends as much room as possible ," Kurama Naruto began I don't have much time left so please listen to what I got to say alright and please keep an open mined alright?" Kurama nodded wondering what his knuckle headed friend had to say but judging by the look in his eye he guessed it was some kind of a plan. "

Kurama I've been thinking hard on this for a while now but because of the war I couldn't do any research , but I'm pretty sure it's possible but only with all the other binji helping" this of course caught Kurama's interest "Kurama what do you know of Time-Travel? TIME-TRAVEL ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME KIT! "IMPOSSIBLE WELL I MEAN NOT INTIRELY IMPOSSIBLE BUT THATS NOT THE POINT IT'S INTIRELLY TO DANGEROUS FOR A HUMAN LIKE YOU TO ACHIEVE ! Ranted Kurama . Kurama , Kurama , KURAMA ! Shouted Naruto calm down I wasn't talking about me this of course confused the binji "THEN WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KIT YOUR CONFUSSING ME ? "Well I was wondering if it was possible for you to time-travel " ME SAID THE BINJI IN SHOCK ". Yes you said Naruto patiently " WELL TO BE HONEST KIT I DON'T KNOW I'VE NEVER ATTEPTED IT BEFORE , Hmm said Naruto I guesses you'll just have to try then Uh? Kurama said" just listen to my plan Kyuu please ? "FINE WHATS YOUR PLAN?

OK this is what I had in mine and as Kurama listed he could at least say the idea was interesting very interesting in deed so many possibility's came to mined  
>finally Kurama said Alright kid I'll try. That's all I'm asking said Naruto oh dear it would appear my time is up said Naruto good-bye my friend and good luck<p>

and just like his parents before him he dissolved away into the after life. 

( Flashback end) ( Kurama's pov)

I couldn't help but sigh of course only Naruto could come up with such a crazy plan but the thought of changing everything was very appealing and very tempting but would it be worth it taking such a risk? I mean come on ounce it's done it's done no turning back but then again what if it workt ? Then what would happened I guess their was only one way to find out.

Hey Guys I said I need your attention I have a plan that just might work / save us I told my rather annoying siblings , and Just what might that be ask Shukaku looking at me suspiciously , Yeah said Matabi I want to know to , Hush Matabi, Shukaku let Kurama speak said my sensible brother Gyuki I'm sure he has a plan to help us . Thank – You Gyuki now as I was saying before being so rudely Interrupted I send a glare at my brother and sister Naruto came up with a plan that could fix everything at this all my siblings give me looks of confusion ? Naruto and I decided to send me back in time I say waiting for my siblings reaction's I'm not disappointed " WHAT ! Everyone screams at me in shock " Kurama do you hear yourself your talking crazy states my other sensible brother Son Goku I mean I know where powerful and all but surly not that powerful ".

I was expecting this response but still I can't help but fell rather disappointed I thought they would have more faith In Naruto than this guys please I say hear this out and before you continue with the questions and Insults I would like to say that yes I know what I'm saying but remember that with Naruto anything is possible . That is true mumble my siblings begrudgingly " but wait says Isobi you said send me not us why is that "? "Simple I say since I'm the binji with the largest amount of Tails and the one that was originally sealed into Naruto and closely associated with everyone mostly involved in this whole mess it makes the most since to send me back " True again mumbles my siblings again .

" I think we need a minute to talk this between us without you Chomei tells me " Fine but hurry up we don't have much time I say as I watch my siblings go into a corner to discuss there decision , it feels like forever before they come back to me with their decision " Kurama "Gyuki says we've decided to try "it I feel as if a giant wait has been lifted off my shoulders in that moment great I say but we must do it now I say watching as part of Naruto's mind scape starts to melt away my siblings just nod their head's as they circle around me .

c Gyuki instructs me I do has he say's , OK I think how far do I want to go back I think on this for awhile then decide that for all practical purposes it would be best to go back during Kushina's pregnancy that way I could try to save Naruto's parents and hopefully give him a better life than this one . OK guys I know were I'm going " OK  
>Kurama close your eyes and hang on is the last thing I hear Gyuki tell me as I disappear into time.<p> 


	2. Returns and Plans

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any other Anime that might be mentioned.

OC acknowledgments : Kogane Ryu and Shibo Ryu don't belong to me, they belong to friends of mine who are authors on this sight.

Their screen names are , Valkrie Draco and Morse Draco.

Last announcements : Thank-You to all my followers I really appreciate it and I'm sorry it took so long for a update! Love Clove 15

Now on with the show! 

( no/ Kurama pov)

Kurama was in the time portal racing through at a high rate of speed going faster every minute that he got closer to his destination, before finally being forced back in Kushina's seal, Kurama on his part was knock out do to the force of being thrown he would not regain consciousness for awhile .

( Time Skip: 6 hours later)

DAME THAT HURT LIKE HELL! Kurama grumbled to himself as he regained consciousness and he became more aware of his surroundings , he became immediately aware of two things one , he was sealed again and second it was one he didn't recognize Kurama was worried for a minute until he felt the familiar chakra presence of his former jailer one he hadn't felt in forever, the chakra of one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and the beginning chakra of Naruto.

Kurama gave a sigh in relief than decided to explore his new seal, to describe it in one word it would be nice the seal it's self was identical to Naruto but wear his had been a sewer Kushina's was now resembled Uzugakure mixed with Kohana, very beautiful even though he was still trapped in a cage it was heck of a lot better than being chained and stabbed to a cement block. 

Done with exploring Kurama decided it was time to get down to business, knowing he was going to need a plan for this he started going over all that needed to be changed, the first and most important thing at least in the foxes mined was he needed to stop Ashura from taking Naruto over this he believed was the key to changing things but the fox knew this was going to be a hard task considering how hard headed he could be , hopefully they could come up with some sort of compromise.

The next big thing that would need to be done would be to befriend his jailer and her mate , if he could accomplish this Kurama was sure he would be able to save the boys parents without much trouble and while he was on the subject of Minato and Kushina , Kurama decided if he succeed in gaining their trust he would go a head and train them to be better prepared for what was to come and one other thing he planned to do was tell that blond Hokage mate of hers to stand up and grow a back bone and stop taking orders from the Third , Minato was the Hokage now and their for could make his own decisions on what was best for the village and his family, that was also what was part of the problem last time and look where that got them!

The other big thing for Kurama anyway was that he planned on taking over on helping with Naruto's development , this was something he decided to keep secret from the boys parents knowing they would probably freak if they had a clue on what the fox had planned for the baby , he was going to give Naruto every advantage to help him in the shinobi world.

The last big thing was deciding on how much of the future Kurama should reveal to Minato and Kushina when it came time to talk to them, he would have to figure that out later as Kurama became aware of a high powered chakra headed towards Naruto , Ashura had

arrived , Kurama didn't wast any time he focused his energy towards the direction Ashura was coming from and transported himself there It was show time!


	3. Ashura and a compromise

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto if I did it would never end.

( No pov)

Ashura was just about to merge with Naruto when Kurama got there , not wasting any time Kurama released some of his killing intent to get his attention ,Ashura feeling the wave of killing intent turned in the direction of the fox with a surprised look.

" Kurama old friend I'm surprised to see you what on earth are you doing here I thought you'd be in your cage ?

The fox rolled his eyes then answered his old friend " well you see it's rather long story which I don't feel like getting into but knowing you and how hard headed you are I'm going to have to anyway so I'd sit down and listen and don't interrupt me if I where you

Ashura now interested sat down to listen then Kurama started the story .

( I'm not going to write this part)

And thats why you can't take Naruto over Kurama finished his story giving his friend a cold stare , Ashura now wide eyed in shock was trying his best to find his tongue " are you serious Kurama , you are hearing what your telling me aren't you?

" I'm dead serious Ashura you can't take the child over but I do a have a compromise if your interested Kurama said 

Ashura raised an eyebrow " and what would that be"?

Kurama now wearing a foxy grin answered his friend " my idea is that we merge part of your chakra with a part of both my Yin and Yang parts as well as the boys parents giving him a super powered chakra

Ashura surprised by the foxes idea thought it over carefully before he gave his answerer " Kurama before I give you my answer , answer me this do you really believe this can change anything and what if this doesn't work what then?

Kurama expecting this already had his answer ready " I believe with all my heart that this can change everything because Naruto the boy that you want to take over sure did , I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble if I didn't and if this doesn't work well I don't have a answer for that because I know it's going to work!

Ashura was quite a few moment processing the foxes response then slowly a smile stretched across his face and shook his his head " alright Kurama I agree to your terms and to give the boy part of my chakra,

Kurama nodded " good then we better get started has neither of us have much time left , so with that Ashura and Kurama pulled parts of their chakra as well as taking the parts of Minato and Kushina's chakra a merged the four chakra types with Naruto's chakra his chakra was now stronger than his mothers and fathers combined , even though he wouldn't be using it for a while.

Kurama and Ashura now slightly tired gave each other a high five in victory , Ashura then gave a sad smile " you know Kurama I'm kinda glad you stopped me , I guess it's time that I end my feud with my brother so that the future generations can prosper , I will put my faith and trust in the boy Kurama so please watch out for him for me I can't say what my brother will do but I'm sure you and all the others will be able to stop him.

Kurama nodded his head " don't worry I will on everything!

Ashura nodded " good now I can rest easy, well it looks it's time for me to go

Kurama smiled " tell Father I said hi .

Ashura " will do and with that he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kurama smiled then looked over at the growing Naruto and said " just a few more months kit and then will met again!

Then Kurama did a Naruto he through his fist in the air and shouted " DAME I DID GOOD!

Kurama then flashed back into his cage and took a much needed rest because tomorrow he was going to try and make a truce with Kushina and Minato and he was going to need all the energy he could get.


End file.
